Forever Unchanging
by mimi starr
Summary: Used to be The Perfect Twilight. what if bella had an ED and had a heart attack during the car crash scene and edward had to bite her. yay anOTHER new chapter. updating spree.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, I was boarding the plane to Forks. I know that to most people that it wouldn't be ideal, but in my case it was. My mom was starting to smother me. She was watching everything I did everything I _ate_. I couldn't stand it anymore. I told her it was because of Phil, because she needed to be happy with him. Travel and be happy. Luckily, she believed me. Thank GOD. So now, I'm boarding a plane on my way to Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in America, from Phoenix, Arizona.

"Honey, are you _sure_ you want to do this? You know that you don't have to! You're free to travel with me and Phil, or I'd be happy to stay home with you!"

"Mom, I'm sure. You need alone time with Phil. And plus, I haven't seen Charlie in ages." I said. Oh god. Please let this work.

"Okay sweetie… Be good. And don't forget to eat! I'm going to come visit you and if you aren't eating then there will be consequences!"

"Uhh.. Okay mom. Love you!"

"Now boarding flight 238 to Seattle, Washington." Said the mechanical voice over the intercom.

"Bye honey. Call me as soon as you land!"

"Okay mom!"

I found Charlie waiting for me easily at the Baggage Claim in Port Angeles. He looked the same as he did four years ago- reddish-brown hair, freckles, and a crinkly smile.

"Hey Bells! How was your flight?"

"Hey Char-er-dad. Great! Thanks for taking me in!" Just as I said this my stomach grumbles. I hope that Charlie doesn't hear it. I remember him as not being very observant. Please have that be right.

"No problem. Oh! Are you hungry?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Oh. Okay." That was easy. I like Forks already. I had already gotten all of my bags at this point so we went outside to his cruiser. I had forgotten about that. I hate his cruiser. Nothing slows down traffic like a police car. Here comes a long drive to Forks.

"Hey Bells… What do you want for dinner?" Charlie asked when we got home. It was around 6. Dinner time.

"I'm not that hungry Ch-Dad. I had a lot of those little snacks on the airplane. Thanks though anyways. I'll just go upstairs and unpack."

"No problem. I'll watch the game." I went upstairs with a great feeling. Hunger. I loved it here. I loved the empty feeling in my stomach that I hadn't felt for so long. I wrote in my journal.

Dear journal,

I love Forks. It's too green, and too cold. But Charlie's unobservant and I haven't eaten a bite today. The plane ride wasn't eventful. Neither was the car ride.

Intake--- Breakfast- oatmeal: 110 calories

Lunch- half a disgusting airport hotdog: 250 calories maybe?

Dinner- Nothing D

Don't worry though journal. I purged that disgusting piece of shit up. My mom didn't give me a chance to purge the oatmeal though. I'm sorry. I'm a pig. I did 300 sit-ups though. Please forgive me.

Oh! Charlie bought me a car!!! How fucking SICK is that?! Its really old but still… It was free! Omfg. It's a giant red truck. The kind you see at car wrecks with pieces of scrap metal of the other car around it… and its unscratched. Sweeeeet. I doubt it gets good gas milage though. Its like early 50's or something. Oh well. XOBella.

Oh joy. My first morning of school. Great. I checked in with the office. The secretary gaped at me for about five minutes before _finally_ getting my schedule out of her files. The chief of police's flighty ex-wife's daughter returned to Forks after seventeen years. I guess I'm going to English.

Hm, people, well, _boys_, seem to like me here. Erik, an overly helpful, chess club type of boy seems to like me already. He has greasy, slicked back, black hair. He's tall, but not at all muscular, just thin, and gangly. He also is in serious need of some proactive.

Then, there's Mike. Mike seems to not know when to stop. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like guys, I'm just not in a position for a relationship, or anything for that matter, right now. Well, Mike follows me around. So far today, he has walked me to every class, even if it's across the campus, walked me to my car once when I forgot a book, and walks me to my locker between classes. It's out of freaking control. Mikes cute too, blonde, muscular, tall. Just _annoying_. Jesus. Well, off to lunch. I guess I'll be sitting with Mike and Erik. I met some girls too. I think their names are Jessica, Angela, and Lauren. My only problem will be matching the names to the faces. Oh well. I "forgot" my lunch money.

Me and Jessica were just talking aimlessly. I think it was Jessica. About 5'0", black frizzy hair. Pretty sure. That's when I saw _them_. Five of them. Sitting there. Not eating.

"Who are they?" I asked. Are they a clique maybe? They're all so beautiful. They don't eat? I could sit with them and I wouldn't have to come up with explanations… I mean, they're all so perfect looking that they could have eating disorders. Those fashion crazed, ballet, model, size 0. Except for maybe the big one. Not big like _fat_ big. Big like _muscular_. 6'5" at least. But even he wasn't eating, which made me rule this out. Just then the most beautiful _girl_ in my opinion got up and cleared her untouched apple and carton of milk. She danced to the trash can. She was probably 4'11", 85lbs, extremely thin, in a still attractive way though, with short, spiky, black hair.

There was still one other one though. A boy. He was about 6'2" with tousled bronze hair. He was amazingly gorgeous. I couldn't look away from him for a second, afraid that if I did, that he would disappear, and not be real. He was so beautiful.

"_Them?_" She asked. Pointing to the table. "They're the Cullen's. Dr. Cullen works at the hospital, and his wife wanted to live in a small town. All their kids are adopted or something. They're all dating too!" I felt relief. As beautiful as they all were, they were clearly new, and outsiders. Just like me. It felt nice to compare myself to creatures this godlike.

"Who's the one with the bronze-ish hair?"

"_That_ is Edward Cullen. Don't get your hopes up though. He doesn't date." I tried to suppress a smirk. When did he turn her down? "The girl who just cleared is Alice Cullen and they blonde boy who was next to her is Jasper Hale, her boyfriend. The blonde girl who looks like a sports-illustrated model is Rosalie Hale, and her boyfriend Emmet Cullen is the hot muscular one. How gorgeous are all of them? Edward, Emmet, and Alice are all siblings, and Carlisle, their adoptive father, took them in, because he's really their uncle or something. I guess their parents died in a car crash, and Rosalie and Jasper are twins that they legally adopted from an orphanage when they were both 13." Only in Forks, Washington would a classmate know this entire story. I internally groaned.

"None of them eat." I stated. Simply.

"I know. It's weird. Everyone thinks they're weird like anorexics or something. But as you can _obviously_ see, Emmett's not. We don't know why they don't. Nobody even notices anymore."

"Oh" was all I could say. The rest of lunch, I kept my mind off my tumbling stomach my going through my schedule, debating which class I hoped I had with Edward more. Biology or PE. We all know this answer. But with my luck I won't have either class. Great. Oh well.

Mike walked me to Biology class too.

My. God.

I stepped inside, had the teacher sign my slip, and went to sit down at the empty chair that he pointed out to me. I heart somone slide into the chair next to me and turned to see who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

_I stepped inside, had the teacher sign my slip, and went to sit down at the empty chair that he pointed out to me. I heard someone slide into the chair next to me and turned to see who it was._

"Hello" I heard the most musical voice in my life say. I was startled and curious as to whom this could be, so I whipped my head around. I saw Edward Cullen's expression go from friendly and curious about the new girl, to, I want to say disgusted, but unsatisfied and longing too. His eyes also changed from a topaz color to the darkest, deepest black I have ever seen. His eyes were darker than my MAC Graphite eye pencil. His expression and eye color changed so quickly that I almost didn't see it, I had always been observant. A trait that I didn't get from Charlie. I noticed that he was gripping the table so that his already snow-white knuckles (he was paler than even me, the half albino) were whiter than the rest of his body. _What the fuck is his problem?_ I wondered to myself.

"Um… Hi?" I answered back after a couple of minutes, realizing that I had been focusing on his facial features and their perfection and how quickly his mood swung to answer him. He didn't answer me back. Well fine. If he was going to be like that. "Humph." I said. And whipped my hair back over my shoulder and doodled on my notebook some more. I noticed that he went rigid when I whipped my hair. _What? Do I smell bad?_ I sniffed my hair. _Strawberry… Good enough for me, it's good enough for him._ I know that not eating makes me crabby, but do _you_ think I give a flying fuck? No. Finally, after a period of him being stiff as a board (no, not in that sense. I would be deeply flattered though.) and being freaked out that he was going to like, kill me, the period was over. Ugh. Mike again.

"What did you do? Stab Cullen with a pencil? I've never seen him act like that before!" **(A/N. Ha-ha. Like she could stab him with a pencil. If he didn't move out of the way in time, what with his super-human reflexes, then he probably couldn't even feel it from a human with his marble skin. Stupid, naïve, Mike. He makes me laugh.)** I held back a snort, I really had wanted to. He really pissed me off. Dude, you don't act like that towards me and just walk away. Ugh.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Nothing happened in PE worth mentioning. Just the usual, I worked my hardest to burn as many calories as possible, but in the process, hurt someone else or me. Whatever. I get to go home now at least.

When I got home, I was walking up the stairs looking at the pictures of me growing up. My school pictures Kindergarten through this year, junior year. Then there were pictures of my mom and Charlie, and then of the whole family- Me, my mom, and Charlie. Before the divorce.

_Flashback_

"Bella! Time to go to your concert!" called my mom. I had a concert on the night of my birthday on a couple of years. Those were the hardest for me, because I always wanted Charlie there, my dad. This time, I was seven.

"Is daddy gonna be there?"

"No sweetie. Daddy's not going to be there." She sighed. "He's in Washington, remember? Now aren't you hungry? Why don't we get some dinner?"

"I'm not hungry…" I mumbled.

"Okay honey. Let's go." said my mom.

­­­­­­

"Happy tenth birthday Bells! Let's go to your party!" called my mom.

"Okay mommy! Is daddy coming?" I heard her sigh.

"No sweetie. He's in Washington. Let's go."

"Oh. Okay."

_At the party._

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to you!" sang everybody.

"Blow out your candles sweetie and eat your cake!" said my mom. I blew out my candles and everybody cheered, but then I shoved my plate of cake aside. My mom looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Isabella, sweetie." She only used Isabella if she was either really worried, or really man. "What's wrong? Take a bite so the rest of your guests can eat." I took a tiny bite, quickly chewed, and swallowed. I shoved my plate away again.

"I'm not in the mood for cake. Actually, I don't feel good. I'm going to my room." As I walked to my room, I could hear my mom apologizing to my guests for being rude.

"Bella, you look like a _true_ movie star! If only your dad could be here!" my mom cooed over me. I was 14 and it was opening night of the biggest middle school play in Phoenix.

"Where _is_ dad? Didn't you invite him?" I asked. I really wanted him to be here.

"Well, Bella, sorry, but you know Charlie. He wouldn't come out do Phoenix for a _play_." She saw the expression on my face and quickly added "It's not just a play, but you know that Charlie would think that, so I didn't call him. I'm so sorry Bella." But she did get done with "sorry" before I had whipped my head around and stomped back to my dressing room. I was Juliet in "Romeo and Juliet" and it was the biggest, non-professional theatrical event in Phoenix this year, and my mom didn't even **_CALL_** Charlie.

If you can guess, I didn't eat the rest of the week. Not that anyone noticed. That's when my eating disorder _really_ started though.

_End Flashback_

When I started back up the stairs, I thought for a second that I thought I saw a flash of gold, _the same color as Edward's eyes before they changed…_ I thought dreamily. _Wait! What am I thinking! He was SO INCREDIBLY rude to me today! What was I thinking about his eyes?! _My god. I'm losing it. But it might have been some dizziness too. I haven't eaten at all today. I did a little cheer at that that thought.


	3. Author's Note Sorry

Authors Note-

Sorry. I had to point out how totally _obsessed_ I am with Twilight. In French today, we had this "cultural question of the week" and the answer to one of them was Debussy and I seriously had to hold back a whole thing on "OMG! DEBUSSY IS IN TWILIGHT!!!" but I didn't even do that. I let out an "omg!" excited squeal which earned me a lot of stares. Then I went "OMG?! Have you _ever_ read Twilight? It's Edward and Bella's band! Duh…" and the whole class just like stares at me because they're all retards and haven't read Twilight. But luckily I wasn't there when the question was _asked_ so I couldn't get it _wrong_. I was in the Dean's office, lol, and I came into class late and looked at the board and it said Debussy and that's when the whole "omg!" excited squeal thing comes into play. Just thought that I would point that out. Also, on an English assignment I had to write an example about a time that I was lost and I couldn't think of one so I made one up that I "went out the wrong exit in the bathroom in Sky Harbor Airport in Phoenix because there were two exits." My mom even believed me I got so many details in until I was like "hmm… sounds a lot like Twilight…" and she was like "God. Get over it. Find a new book." I've read it 53 times and counting. Lmao. I've only read New Moon twice though. It's too depressing.

Sorry. Just some things that I had to point out about my obsession.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer that has been denied the last couple of chapters: Not Mine, Don't Sue, Love You. **

_When I started back up the stairs, I thought for a second that I thought I saw a flash of gold, the same color as Edward's eyes before they changed… I thought dreamily. Wait! What am I thinking! He was SO INCREDIBLY rude to me today! What was I thinking about his eyes?! My god. I'm losing it. But it might have been some dizziness too. I haven't eaten at all today. I did a little cheer at that that thought._

Ugh. I have the whole day ahead. Charlie's really unobservant, and unresponsive. I know that it's really painful for me to be here though, after Mom left. I look a lot like her, and its not like he's exactly _subtle_ about the fact that he still like LOVES her. I looked outside the window, a grayish-bluish light was reflecting through the window. _This is different… what is this? _I wondered. I looked out the window and groaned. It was snow. Rain was bad enough, but snow was worse. Snow was just frozen rain that people could throw at you. Ugh.

I had never seen snow before though so I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I was really careful driving just because I knew that I would probably get into an accident if I wasn't, what with the ice and snow and my already accident prone self. I turned on my mix CD that my one friend in Phoenix made for me. John Mayer, No Such Thing was the first song. It was clear that she made it first on purpose.

"Welcome to the real world", she said to me  
Condescendingly  
Take a seat  
Take your life  
Plot it out in black and white  
Well I never lived the dreams of the prom kings  
And the drama queens  
I'd like to think the best of me  
Is still hiding  
Up my sleeve

I thought about my life in Phoenix. You would think I had leprosy in the middle ages the way that people treated me. I scoffed. I really was funny, considering that three guys have asked me out and one of them and even done it about 4 times. What was his name? Mike something. Whatever.

They love to tell you  
Stay inside the lines  
But something's better  
On the other side

No shit Sherlock. Forks is my… salvation! Phoenix was horrible! My mom was SO reluctant to let me leave too. Hah. I really need to tell Karen about this. She'd _never_ believe me though. What a friend…

I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the  
Top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
Just a lie you've got to rise above

So the good boys and girls take the so called right track  
Faded white hats  
Grabbing credits and  
Maybe transfers  
They read all the books but they can't find the answers  
And all of our parents  
They're getting older  
I wonder if they've wished for anything better  
While in their memories  
Tiny tragedies

I was a "good girl" until I didn't eat, didn't turn in my homework, didn't go to class, didn't go to school. Not a _tiny_ tragedy to my mom. Or a _miniature_ disaster. She took it really hard.

They love to tell you  
Stay inside the lines  
But something's better  
On the other side

I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the  
Top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
Just a lie you got to rise above

I am invincible(3x)  
As long as I'm alive

I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the  
Top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
Just a lie you've got to rise above

I just can't wait 'til my 10 year reunion  
I'm gonna bust down the double doors  
And when I stand on these tables before you  
You will know what all this time was for

I cant wait until the reunion when I come in and I'm a millionaire and they're all obese and on minimum wage. It'll show them.

Ugh. That song always makes me think that that though. I need to get over it. It won't happen. STOP BELLA!

Some more songs on the album played as I drove to school and as I missed Phoenix, well, Karen. Not Phoenix. I would check my self into rehab when I missed Phoenix. I sang along to Aside by The Weakerthans, I Believe You, But My Tommy GunDon't by Brand New, I Bet That You Look Good On The Dance Floor by Arctic Monkeys, True Affection by The Blow, and Smile by Lily Allen.

I was singing along to "Smile" in a british accent when I saw the Cullen's a couple of spaces away. I kept singing, but I saw Edward chuckle as if he was listening to me belt out my british bubblegum pop music. I laughed at the thought, it was ridiculous. He was half a dozen parking spaces away! What else would he be laughing at though?

When I got out of my truck, my eye caught on something glinting on my tire. I bent down to check it out and I saw chains strapped to my tires **(a/n sorry! I don't know exactly how snow chains work/look so don't kill me if I don't describe it right!)** That's so sweet of Charlie! He must have gotten up at 5 to do this and still get to work on time!

All of a sudden, I head a tire screech and see a dark blue van start spin out of control and head towards the back corner of my truck… and me. There's _no _way that I can move out of the way in time! My heart rate speeds up incredibly, but I manage to see Edward come out of nowhere and push me out of the way before the van has moved, but all of a sudden, my chest feels as if it's about to rip in half.

I heard a scream of agony. "Bella, Bella, what's wrong? What hurts?" Edward's silky voice seemed pained. I realized that the scream was from me. I tried, but I couldn't talk, just gasp. I heard Edward mutter "her heart rate" and ask me "Bella, does you chest hurt?" I managed a nod somehow.

People weren't even trying to get whoever was in the other car out. "When is the last time she ate?" I heard someone ask. "Bella, when did you last eat?"

"Why… Do… You… Care…?" came my strangled reply. I heard someone very sternly say "Give her room, now!" and then I felt myself being picked up.

"Bella, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I am a doctor and I need to know when you last ate. You may be having a heart attack due to starvation." I heard a new voice say. "What?! That's not possible!" A voice in the background said.

"Last… ARGGGG! Saturday…" I cried. "Don't… Charlie… No…" I felt a hand on mine. It was cold. I looked up through my tear stained eyes, and I realized that it was Edward's. "Bella, why haven't you eaten in five days?"

"Edward, she's not a position to answer that right now! You need to make a decision to change her though! Now! She doesn't have much time!" Carlisle's voice sounded strained. What are they talking about. Changing me? For what? "Edward, NOW!"

"Carlisle, she has her mom and dad. And a step-dad. Probably friends from Phoenix too! I can't change her! What if I lost control Carlisle?!"

"Life or death Edward! She would want you to do it. I'm sure of it!" Came Carlisle's voice. _Life or death? That's not right? I want to live!_ "I want to live! What are you talking about! Don't make me die! No!" I saw Edward's pained look replaced by a mask a pure determination before I felt two sharp pricks in my neck and the fire began.

**Songs That Bang.**

Smile – Lily Allen

Aside – The Weakerthans

No Such Thing – John Mayer

I Believe You, But My Tommy Gun Don't – Brand New

I Bet That You Look Good On The Dance Floor – Arctic Monkeys

True Affection – The Blow

**A/N Really hope you guys liked it! Sorry about the total lack of updation. School + Volleyball + Play HECKTIC. But volleyball is over and the play ends tomorrow and school is settling down so I should have more time! Thanks for putting up with me, and I'm really sorry!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Fast update. XD. I don't know. This might be a filler chapter, but it might not. From now on though it's going to be a really different story line then Twilight.**

"_Life or death Edward! She would want you to do it. I'm sure of it!" Came Carlisle's voice. Life or death? That's not right? I want to live! "I want to live! What are you talking about! Don't make me die! No!" I saw Edward's pained look replaced by a mask a pure determination before I felt two sharp pricks in my neck and the fire began._

After putting up writhing in pain for a long time, it finally stopped. I heard Edward say "Carlisle, she's awake!"

I scoffed. "Would you call that sleeping?" Sarcasm was dripping in my voice.

"Bella, there's something _very_ important that we have to tell you. Please do not interrupt me until I am done, and remember to keep and open mind please." _Whatever_.

"Mmkay Dr. Cullen. Whatever you say." I heard Edward chuckle in the background and Carlisle shot him a deadly glare.

"Bella, you're a vampire." What was this? A practical joke? I just had a heart attack! Talk about inconsiderate! "The pain you just went through was you transforming. We had to stage your death and your "funeral" is in three hours. Firstly, I think that you should look into a mirror. Second, Edward will explain to you about being a vampire and we will try and figure and your gift. Third, later we need to talk about why you hadn't eaten since Saturday and fourth, do you want to go to your funeral?" Um, talk about information overload?

"Um."

"That's okay Bella, it's a crapload of info!" Emmet, I think his name was, called from the doorway. I could tell that he would make a good friend for my, exsistance.

"Right, Bella, well I should fill you in. Let's go hunting and we can talk on the drive!" Edward's voice was pained. It hurt my ears. Someone that beautiful shouldn't be in pain. He saw me cringe. "Are you okay?" Oops.

"Yeah. Fine. Just a sec. I want to look in a mirror, like Dr. Cullen said."

"Call me Carlisle, you're family now!"

"Right, like Carlisle said…" I walked over to the mirror. I was beautiful. More beautiful than Rosalie. And skinny. I didn't realize that I had shouted "I'M SKINNY!" and now Edward, Carlisle, Emmet, and Alice, Jasper, and who must be Esme were staring at me. I felt myself blush.

"What the FU-"

"EMMET! Language!" Esme cried, cutting Emmet off.

"Carlisle, why is Bella blushing?" Alice asked calmly. She came over and placed her hand on my arm. "And why is she warm?" She looked into my eyes. "HER EYES AREN'T RED! THEY'RE BROWN!" I saw Rosalie glare at me. I smugly shrugged it off and wondered if she would be so arrogant if she were fat. I closed my eyes and imagined the sight.

"AHH! WHAT HAPPENED!" I heard Rosalie cry. I opened my eyes and there Rosalie was, fat. I held back hysterics, but a giggle or two escaped my mouth, along with Edwards.

"Bella, did you imagine Rose fat?" Carlisle asked me sternly, there was an undercurrent of awe in his voice though.

"Uhm. Well… she was glaring at me. I thought that she wouldn't be so arrogant if she wasn't so attractive. I just imagined her in my head as fat. I didn't know! I swear!"

"WELL IMAGINE ME BACK BITCH!"

"Language!" I imagined Rosalie back, as much as in pained me to do so.

"It looks like we have found Bella's power! She can manipulate appearances!" Carlisle stated matter-of-factly. The whole family was silent, a little awkward, so I broke it with,

"Sweet."

"Hey Bella, can you make my hair to my mid-back?" Asked Alice with much enthusiasm. "When I was changed at the asylum they chopped my hair all off and it doesn't grow 'cause technically I'm dead." I just gaped at this. Alice would be even more gorgeous with her hair mid-back when I thought about it. In the distance I heard a "THANKS BELLA!" and felt a hug, but I was still busy processing the new information.

"A-a-asylum?" I heard myself stutter.

"Yeah. I don't remember my human life, but we think that I could see the future, that's my gift by the way, seeing the future, in my human life too. I was changed at an asylum in Mississippi. Really quite a boring story actually!"

"Uhm, if Bella is going to go to her funeral in, an hour, maybe she should hunt, now…" came Edward's melodic voice.

"I don't want to kill a human!"

"OH! Bella, sweetie! We don't hunt humans, we're 'vegetarian' vampires. A little inside joke. We only hunt animals. We're so sorry that we didn't mention that honey!" Esme laughed. I did too.

"I need to talk to Bella alone though, so we'll go hunting by ourselves. Thanks, bye!" Edward said. As we got into Edward's car he started to explain, "Bella, do you remember the first day that we met?"

**Songs-**

Blister In The Sun – The Violent Femmes

Steady, As She Goes – The Raconteurs

Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go) – Garbage

Shut Your Mouth – Garbage

Androgyny – Garbage

Girl You Have No Faith In Medicine – The White Stripes

In The Cold Cold Night – The White Stripes

**A/N ooh. Clifffffy. Not too much of a filler. : Yeaaah. Hope that you liked it. Pretty please review. I don't think that the ED will come TOO much into play any more, but it might. Now it'll be the fact that she lives in a new town with a bunch of vampires she barely knows and one of them loves her but she doesn't even know him. OOH! What to do. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Wow! I haven't updated in a VERY VERY VERY long time!!! I'm uber sorry! Well this might be short, I'm not that sure because O'm writing it at night but I might have to finish it later and then I could make it long(er). **

"_OH! Bella, sweetie! We don't hunt humans, we're 'vegetarian' vampires. A little inside joke. We only hunt animals. We're so sorry that we didn't mention that honey!" Esme laughed. I did too._

"_I need to talk to Bella alone though, so we'll go hunting by ourselves. Thanks, bye!" Edward said. As we got into Edward's car he started to explain, "Bella, do you remember the first day that we met?"_

"I was _trying_ to block that day out of my mind, actually…"

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry! But please let me explain-" Edward started.

"Why?! So that you can lie and say that you didn't mean it? And that 'my blooooood just smelled so APITIZING'!?!" I interrupted, loudly.

"Well, yes…"

"You're joking. You're not _seriously_ trying to use that on me! I'm not- what's that smell?"

"Bella…"

"WHAT IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?!" I screamed looking around frantically.

"Bella… that's a deer. Bella stay calm. Stay with _me_." Edward said in an even tone. I never _really _realized just how beautiful his voice was and when I turned around, just how deep his eyes were. I could fall forever in them.

"Edward. Please. I. Want. Smells. So. Good."

"Ok Bella, lets go." After we caught our deer, and I felt a lot better, we went back to the Cullen's house. Emmet and Alice were both there waiting for us.

"BELLA! How was it? Did you have fun? Did you and Edward talk about things? He really didn't mean to look so mean that day. It's just that… he hadn't hunted in I don't know how many weeks and then YOU came and to him you just smelled so GOOD! I mean, it's never happened to me, but it's happened twice to Emmett and this is the first time for Edward and-"

"Alice! It's ok, we talked!"

**SUCH a filler chapter. Even though I kept writing the next day (today) it's still uber short and theres nothing that I can do for it. Errr… review with ideas! Im so out and still anesthesia filled. So IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS!!!!! Luuurve you if you R&R loves. 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**a/n YAY! New chapter!**

My first few weeks at the Cullens went by in a 'you talk, I answer. No more.' basis with me and Edward. I really like everyone else though. Me, Rose, and Alice always gossip and shop. Even though I HATED shopping when I was human because I would go into the store and if I wasn't a small or a 0, I would immediately purge my whole days food. But now that I'm a vampire, I'm an XSmall AND a **00**!! But I don't look too skinny. YAY! So we go shopping and talk. A LOT.

Emmet and Jasper and really cool also. We always 'kidnap' them and give them makeovers. They always make a really big fuss, but we all know that they LOVE lipgloss and mascara!

Edward is just difficult. He can send mixed messages like NO OTHER. One day he'll come up to me and want to take a walk and go hunting, and the next day, he'll completely ignore me. Blah. I really like him though! I need to devise a plan to make him VERY jealous and confess to liking me. I mean, I can get _any_ guy in the school that I want!

Mike. I'll get Mike. He hates Newton. I've heard him and least once a day curse Newton to the pits of Hell and beyond. Tomorrow at school…

No. How will I do that? They changed my name and gave me fake papers. Maybe I'll just get to know Mike –ew- and get him to like me. Then I'll ask him to the dance, he'll this that it's 'Willa' the new girl and Edward will still know that it's me. I'll just make my hair blonde and blue eyes or something. I love my power!

**In the Parking Lot/English Class**

"Hey Willa! How are you liking Forks so far? I'm Mike. What's up?"

Ugh Mike. –suppresses a gag- here goes nothing. "Hey! I _love_ forks. It's _loads_ of fun! Hey, they only people that I really know are the Cullens. I'm their cousin and I'm in town to stay with them… well I'm Rosalie and Jasper's blood cousin. But I really want to get to know for people. Will you help me find all my classes and stuff and catch me up?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure. You know it's the 'gentleman' thing to do!" You don't need to be a mind reader to know mike's thoughts right now. Something along the lines of _omg what a hottie. Id like to tap that._ And all of that shit ANNOYING!

"Yay! Let's go." I saed. Gaggggggggggg. Now is when I'm VERY glad that I can't barf anymore, or I would be, but my plan is working. Out the corner of my eye, I see Edward seething. He looks like he's about to _pounce_ on Mike! I subtly shake my head and glare and him. He just walks away.

"—and I was wondering if you would go with me…" I heard come of Newtons mouth.

"WHAT?!" I screamed a)because I don't want to go with Newton AN-Y-WHERE and b) I need to know where he asked me. "Oh.. I didn't mean to yell Mike, sorry, uh… where… do… you… want to" –gag- "go?"

"The spring dance is coming up… would you be my date? I know that I only just met you… but I think that we'd make a really cute couple… don't you!" AH!

GREAT. Well I guess I have to "Yeah… That'd be fun!" EEWW!

**The Biology Room**

I was going to sit in my seat with Edward staring intently at me the whole time, when Newton came up to me.

"Willa! I'm SO excited that you can come! You have to sit with us today at lunch so you can get to know our group! It's Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Lauren, and their dates, k?" Oh god.

"Yeah, Mike. Can't wait!" Edward was giving a death glare and shaking his head at me.

"OH MY GOD WILLA! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE _SOOOOOO_ MUCH FUN! Oh, and we need to match so tell me what color your dress is." I. Want. To. Kill. Mike. Newton… and myself.

When I sat down, Edward just says "Willa? You told him that your name was Willa?" And we don't talk the rest of the time.

**a/n hmmm still a short chapter. I tried to make it longer… There I hope that that works with Bella being 'dead' and all. I picked Willa because I actually like that name and it's the name of an actress that was on the cover of teen vogue and she was in the OC. YAY! Ummm yeah.**


	8. Chapter 7

"_The spring dance is coming up… would you be my date?" AH!_

Until the night of the dance, I would catch Edward sneaking looks at me. I wish that he would just tell his feelings. We both, no we _all_ know, all of the Cullen's and me know that Edward likes me and won't admit to it.

It was the night of the dance and Alice, Rose, and I had gone dress shopping the week before and bought a gorgeous blue dress. Of course they were both in on my 'plan'. The dress was midnight blue silk with a slit cut out in the front of the bodice. It was floor length and it had spaghetti straps. I look more gorgeous then usual in it. Edward didn't stand a chance.

When Mike got to the house, I immediately went downstairs to see Edward and Mike starting each other down. I took a _very_ deep breath and rushed over to hug Mike.

"Mike! Hey! You're here! Edward…. You know Mike, right? From school."

"Of course. Hi _Mike_." Edward sneered.

"Willa, I brought a corsage for you. And you look really pretty in your dress." I heard Edward growling and shot him a glare. "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

When we got to the dance, I saw that the Cullen's were already there.

"Wow. How did they _get_ here so fast?" Asked Mike.

"We like to drive fast."

When the first dance came on, I reluctantly got pulled onto the dance floor with Mike.

"Come dance!"

"No! I'm a really bad dancer!" Well I was… in my human life…

"Please!"

I think that the bad dancer excuse actually paid off because with Mike's leading, I danced even worse then I would when I was human. After two dances, Mike said that we should sit back down. Right when we were about to go back though, Edward came up.

"_Newton._ May I cut in?"

"EWW! You want to dance with your cousin?!"

"Mike, we're not cousins. One dance. Okay?" Mike glared at Edward.

"Fine Cullen. _One_ dance."

"Hey Edward."

"Bella… er… Willa. I… sorryabouttreatingyoulikeihavelately."

"What?"

"Sorry about treating you like I have lately. It's just… Bel-Willa… I can't forgive myself for what I did that day and… and…" I've never heard Edward stutter like this. "Bella I love you. I've loved you since I saw you that first day. I know that you probably don't feel the same way about me because I've been a big ass hole lately and I understand that it's just that I really want you to give me a chance… _need_ you to just give me a chance. Please Bella. Willa I mean."

"Edward… I…" **a/n I could stop right here but I wont. I hate cliffy's so I wont do that to you. **"I wasn't expecting love. Maybe like. But… I… love you too Edward." Those words were amazing to finally say.

"Willa. I'll have to get used to that." He whispered and finally we kissed. It was amazing. It was one of those kisses where you can see fireworks going off, even though there not there. And then I remembered that my date was Mike, and he was standing right next to us now.

_Damnit. She came with ME and she's leaving with me. NOT Cullen. Damn him. He steals EVERYONE. Bella, Willa. Jeez!_

Omg. Did I just here Mike's thoughts. But that's not my power. That's Edward's… I need to talk to Carlisle.

"Willa… Are you ready to go? We can get some dinner." Mike asked.

"Umm… actually Mike…"

"_Newton_ she's with _me_." I felt him stiffen and pull me a little closer. _Damn Newton. Bella's mine. _

"I'm sorry Mike…" _No she's not. She loooovvvess Cullen. I will MAKE her mine._ _She's going to be mine. Just like the chance that I never got with Bella._

**a/n oh yay. I hope that that's not too much of a cliffy. Errm. Review. Yay W/BXE finally togetherrrrr.**


	9. Chapter 8

**a/n umm wow I'm a scatter brain. Bella's supposed to be dead… but I fixed it. Yay. Now. W/BXMIKE! Mwahahahaha. Jk. Here goes.**

"_Newton she's with me." I felt him stiffen and pull me a little closer. Damn Newton. Bella cough Willa's mine. _

"_I'm sorry Mike…" No she's not. She loooovvvess Cullen. I will MAKE her mine. She's going to be mine. Just like the chance that I never got with Bella._

That night was amazing. And so was the morning. After Edward was done apologizing, multiple times, for how he had treated me I went to ask Carlisle about my newly acquired gift.

"Carlisle, I have a little question…"

"Yes Willa?" Only Carlisle could make the name switch that fast. I don't even answer fully to Willa yet.

"Well… Um… Uh… Me and Edward-"

"Edward and I."

"Yes. Edward and _I_ as you know uhh. Well last night at the dance when we kissed uhh" Wow. This is VERY awkward talking to Carlisle about. "wellsuddenlyicouldreadmindslikeEdward."

"Slow down. Suddenly you could read minds?"

"Like Edward. Yes." I said feeling my self blush.

"Well, Willa, That's interesting. I do have a theory though. When two people are truly in love, I think that maybe, they pick up a little bit of eachother's power. I've noticed that since I've met Esme, my ability to love has increased greatly, and I have a feeling that Jasper has a little bit of premonition in him now while Alice can definitely manipulate people emotions, maybe to make them angry or annoyed more often then less nervous or happy as Jasper often does. And Rosalie since she's met Emmet defiantly has strength now. She has a strong willpower, not necessarily physical strength, but definite strength. I suspect that you have picked up some of Edward's telepathy now."

"Thank you SO much Carlisle. I was sort of freaking out that I was imagining things or going crazy!"

"Anytime Willa."

Monday morning when we went back to school, Edward and I were inseparable. We saw a lot of boys, and girls shooting us jealous glares, Mike being one of them.

_Why does SHE get Edward? That's not fair! The little bitch comes and ruins everything! I've been trying for 2 years to get him to notice me!_

_Wow, she's hot! Of course Cullen gets her. They're both like, Abercrombie gods. But still. WHAT A HOTTIE!_

_Blonde ditz. I bet that she can't even spell her own name, nonetheless his. Why would he ever go for her! I want him!_

And more thoughts along those lines. I was having fun being a blonde though! Maybe we'll move though, and I'll be able to go back to Bella, and my Bella signature look of no makeup and baggy clothes. For now though its tight designer clothes that you can see my every ounce of fat in, eyeliner, and blonde.

_I will MAKE her mine. She will be mine. Just how can I get her away from Cullen._

That one thought stood out from all the others as I was walking to class. Edward had arranged my schedule so that I had every class with him. And he had also forged a note from my 'gymnastics coach' saying that I'm in the gym 20 hours a week and can't participate in PE. His not was from his 'polo coach' because I told him that when he talks in a British accent he reminds me of Prince William. And I guess that Prince William likes to play polo.

I looked around the lot to see who the thought was from, and I saw Mike glaring daggers at us. Surprise after his thought Friday night at the dance.

_I'll tell her that I-_

"Willa. What are you staring at?" I hadn't realized that Mike was next to us now. I looked over at Edward. He held me a little tighter and kissed me.

"Oh. Nothing. Just daydreaming."

"Like it's any of your business _Newton_ just _stay away from Willa_ and I'm not joking. Don't EVER touch her or I swear to god." That's when I remembered that Edward could read thoughts too and had probably read Mike's. "Bye Mike." As we walked away we were kissing all the way to the door feeling Mike's glare bore into us.

I had just got out of my last class when Mike walked by.

"Hey, Willa. Will I see you in PE today?"

"No, actually Mike I won't be in PE anymore. I finally got a note from my gymnastics coach excusing me from PE."

"Oh, well, that sucks. Um, would you help me study today after school? Like at my house?"

"Um, well…"

"Edward can come too!"

"Yeah sure. Ok."

After school, Edward and I headed over to Mike's house. Edward wasn't very happy about it, but I said that Mike needed help studying and that he wouldn't do anything because Edward was there.

"Hey! Willa! I'm so glad you're here… Cullen. Come on in! I have snacks and everything!"

"Hey Mike!"

"Newton."

"So, what do you guys want to work on first? History, English, Math, Spanish-

"I take French."

"Edward takes French Mike, sorry." Me and Edward said simultamiously **(spelling? Lol)**

"Ok, well there's still Biology too!"

_Wow, either Newton is REALLY dumb, like I expected, or he's just really eager to study. Either one deserves a laugh. Haha._

I glared a little at Edward and he was 'quiet'.

"Well, how about we start with biology! We all have that class together!" I said just to sort of break the ice.

"YEAH! Omg do you get those phase things? I have NO CLUE they ALL look the exact same!"

"Yeah, you just have to look closely. Like here…. Ugh I don't have my biology notes! Edward do you have yours?"

"Um… I don't sorry! I'll run back and get them. K?"

"Great. Get mine too!"

"Be right back."

Just as Edward's car drove away, Mike immediately locked the front door, and turned to grin at me. Immediately I remembered why I had brought Edward in the first place.

"Willa… Have a snack! Make yourself at home!"

"I- I'm not hungry Mike."

"Well then, I'll just get to it."

"Get to w-what Mike?"

"Willa, I know that after this, you will love me, more then you could imagine possible. More then you've ever loved Edward." Mike's grin spread. He looked a little like an evil clown. I suppressed a giggle.

"Mike, I love Edward more then you could imagine. And if you touch me, I will not think for a second about breaking your arm." I'll break more then that.

"I'm sure you will Willa. Think that to yourself." He was saying as he got closer and my glare hardened. _Like she could ever break my arm. Look how TINY she is. But, if she's feisty now, maybe she'll be feisty later. _

"Mike. Don't. Touch. Me."

"Whatever you say Willa." As he reached out to touch me I grabbed his arm a little harder then usual shattering it with my vampire strength. He backed away and yelled at me. "OMG Willa. What are you thinking! I'm just being hospitable! Making you feel _welcome_ to our little town. Don't you like me? What about the _dance_ Willa." Oh I just wanted to kill him right now. But that would mean blood, and that would be bad. Very bad. Especially since I'm a new vampire I could get addicted to humans very easily. "Willa, I don't want to hurt you." THAT'S IT!

I kicked his stomach as hard as I could, throwing him back against that wall. Then, I went up to him and said "Yes Mike, but I _am_ trying to hurt _you_. Bastard!" and I kicked his groin as well. I heard him screaming, but I smelled this HORRIBLE scent. It was like rotten eggs, sour milk and rust all in one. I looked around and realized that the room was covered in blood, but I could still hear Mike's pulse as I heard a car pull up. I ran outside to see Edward, bless him, with my notes.

"Edward. Help! Mike's still alive, but there's a lot of blood and I don't know what to do. I just can't _kill_ him. I really want to, but I can't. Oh, and don't worry, blood smells like absolute _SHIT _to me."

Edward ran inside and held his breath, together with our speed, we cleaned up the blood and put the unconscious Mike on his bed. Then we called 911, and left the house.

When we got home, we were thinking up plans on what to do.

We could stay in Forks and hope that Mike doesn't tell on us.

We can stay in Forks and I can make us all look different so that no one recognizes us.

We can move and I can go back to Bella.

We decided that we'd risk the first one for now. Go back to school and see how Mike reacts to us. And then we'll see. I was really depressed though. I didn't want to hunt, and even though I still loved Edward with all of my being, I was just sort of emotionless around him. I would sit around not wanting to do anything.

"Willa, what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this." Edward asked.

"I just realized that even though I'm a vampire, and even though I'm prettier then Rosalie, I just, I can't."

"What Bella."

"I _STILL_ don't have any control over ANYTHING! I couldn't control my death, and I couldn't control Mike, and I just want a LITTLE bit of control over my half life! I just thought that now that I'm so strong and pretty that I would be able to control anyone, but I can't! In my human life everything I did was to help others and now I just want some ME time! Just something good for ME! And, and I just can't. And I love you Edward, but I just feel so crappy I just wish that I could die." I realized that there was wetness on my face. I was crying. Real tears. "I couldn't control my power and- now when people like Mike want to do something, I can only HEAR their plans and I can't do anything about them nomatter how hard I try."

"Bella,"

"MY NAME IS WILLA! JUST CALL ME WILLA!" I screamed.

"Willa, what do _you_ want to do for our plan?"

"I. Don't. Know. I want to move. Let's just start over. And then I can go back by Bella, and I can have my hair and my topaz eyes back. I want them back. Please."

"Ok, ok, that's what we'll do. Bella that's what we'll do."

**a/n weird chapter. Sortof filler, sortof not. Reviews are greatly loved and cherished. It was a really long chapter though. Like 3 pages in 8pt font sooo have fun and during the week I'm not sure if I'll be able to update. **


End file.
